Experiments
by Animecookie13
Summary: When Maleficent saved Diaval's life, he swore to be her servant. But now, he might be regretting it just a tiny little bit. Maleficent x Diaval. Mostly humour, but a bit of romance. One shot.


Experiments.

I do not own Maleficent or the characters.

(Again, please read Maleficent as Angelina Jolie 3)

* * *

Maleficent and Diaval were sitting in a tree near Aurora's house, but for once, the faery wasn't playing any pranks on the child's guardians or watching the child. It just so happened that today the 'beastie' was sick with the flu, and Maleficent (although she would never tell anybody) was feeling just the tiniest bit worried. Diaval was perched next to her as a crow, watching his mistress.

It amazed him how she had grown to care for the human girl. He had not thought it possible, but as the child grew, Maleficent had developed a soft spot for the child. Now, watching her stare at the child's house, he knew that she was worried about how the three imbecile fairies were taking care of the girl.

Maleficent suddenly rose from her spot in the tree, and jumped the few feet to the ground below. She beckoned Diaval to follow her, and together (one walking, one flying) they went deeper into the woods.

Finally, they came to a clearing. Maleficent sat down on a tree stump, and gestured for Diaval to come closer to her. As he suspected, she waved her hand, and turned him into a human once more.

"What is it, Maleficent?"

"I'm bored today Diaval. What do you think I should do?"

Diaval pondered her question for a moment. Considering that they spent most of their days watching Aurora play, and messing up her three guardian's routines, they didn't do much else.

"Well… I'm not sure."

"Hhmp."

Maleficent remained quiet for a minute, thinking about what she could do to keep her mind busy, Diaval suspected. Without warning, Maleficent sat up straighter, and looked at Diaval, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"I know what I could do!"

Without warning, she flicked her hand at Diaval, and he turned into…

"Meow!"

Maleficent's laughter filled the grove, and this only annoyed Diaval further. He looked down at his paws, and saw that they were small and black._She turned me into a kitten! _Diaval thought to himself.

The faery walked up to where Diaval stood, and scooped him up into her arms.

"Why Diaval, you make such a cute little kitten!"

"Meow!'

"Oh, but your so sweet. I'm sure you like being a kitten. Listen."

Maleficent began to scratch Diaval behind the ears, and without warning, he began to purr. Diaval tried to stop it, but… damn his kitten head. He swiped at the faery's hand with his paw, in an attempt to get her to stop petting him and put him down.

Chuckling, Maleficent acquiesced to Diaval's frantic mewling.

"Okay. If you don't like being a kitten, how about…"

With a bit of magic, Diaval was now a deer.

He glared at the faery (well, glared as much as a deer can glare), who was now laughing a little harder at his expense. He walked up to her, and butted her in the stomach.

"Oh, do you not like this either? But you're so sweet as a deer."

Diaval once again butted her in the stomach, although this time a little harder. Maleficent let out an 'oomph' and then looked down at Diaval. Her eyes narrowed, and as she spoke, her mouth widened into a grin.

"Fine then."

With a wave of her hand, Maleficent transformed him once again.

This was the worst yet.

"Maleficent! Turn me back!" Diaval shouted in his now high-pitched voice. Maleficent was nearly on the ground with laughter.

Of all the things Maleficent could have turned him into, she had chosen a damn pixie.

Now the size of Aurora's guardians, Diaval was buzzing around in the air around Maleficent's head. She was clutching her stomach with laughter, and when she straightened up, there was a glint in her eye.

"Is that better Diaval?"

"No!"

"But I thought you didn't like being a woodland animal?"

"I'd rather be that than a stupid faery!"

"A stupid faery?" Maleficent raised her eyebrows at him. "Faeries are stupid now, are they?"

Diaval gulped, aware only now of his mistake.

With a wave of her hand, Maleficent changed Diaval back into his human form. But, something was different.

Reaching behind his back, he felt a strong pair of wings jetting out from his back. He wrapped them around his body until he could see them fully. They matched his crow's wings, black as night, but they were more powerful, stronger. He flapped them once, and flew feet up into the air. Touching back down gracefully, he looked up at Maleficent.

"Wow."

"Wow indeed. Don't ever insult faeries again Diaval. Or I might just decide to keep you as a kitten."

"Can I keep them?"

"Maybe."

"Please?"

"I said maybe. Now run along a go see if the beastie is okay."

With a swish of her hand, he was back in his crow form. He flapped off towards the girls house. He felt a little bitter that Maleficent hadn't let him keep his faery form. However, he did feel happier, as he knew that he had made the faery happier. If her shape shifting him made her feel better, then Diaval could take the humiliation. Besides, she looked beautiful when she laughed.

* * *

Excuse me while I write Walt Disney studios and petition that Maleficent change Diaval into a faery like herself. Because it needs to happen.

And guys! You all literally rock. Im here trying to study for my final exams, and you're all blowing up my phone with amazing reviews of my other two Maleficent stories. You are all amazing! I really hope that you guys liked this.

Animecookie13 3


End file.
